A Different Future
by Krystal Twilight
Summary: Kags catching Inu. wth Kik. again,decides to shard hunt on her own when she finds Rin being attacked by a demon,tries to help but is killed when she turns into a bat demon.Whtz this about Kags being the missing Hime of the Northern Lands? R&R to find out?
1. Chapter 1

A Different Future

A Different Future

By

Mistress-of-Death-and-Darkness

Chapter One

Betrayal

It was a brisk October night. It's been two weeks since I left Feudal Japan. I hope there doing well without me, though I worried about Shippo. If Inuyasha hurt my pup, I'm going to sit him so many times that he'll end up on the other side of Feudal Japan.

"Mom, I'm going back to the Feudal Era, okay?"

"That's fine Kagome, just please be very careful."

"I will be, mom, thanks."

Kagome jumps into the well, feeling the familiar blue light shine around her as she does.

She grabs the nearest vine and climbed up. When she gets to the top of the well, she sits her backpack and bow and arrows beside the well and sits on the rim so she can think.

'Hmm… that's strange, Inuyasha usually is waiting for me so he can help me out of the well so we can get right back to jewel shard hunting.'

While she's thinking, she sees Kikyo's soul collectors.

'Ah, that explains Inuyasha not being at the well.'

"I don't know why I followed the soul collectors, I knew I wasn't going to like what I was going to witness, but I couldn't resist."

I hear the familiar voices.

Inuyasha and Kikyo's.

"Inuyasha, do you love my reincarnation more then me" Kikyo asked.

"Ofcourse not, Kikyo. She's just a shard detector. She's a reflection upon you, Kikyo. I love you and only you. She's so weak, her power doesn't compare to yours."

"Then kill her and get my soul back for me"

"Ok, Kikyo, I will."

If Kagome wasn't holding on to the nearest tree (Which is right in front of her), she would have fallen down do to all the pressure on her legs.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by the waist and kissed her passionately.

The tears that slowly fell from Kagome's eyes, felt like the pieces of her shattered heart perfectly. She tried to hold it in, but couldn't help it.

Kagome decided she had enough of Inuyasha and started to walk away which turned into a run.

'Inuyasha, how could you!' Kagome screamed in her head as the tears fell down her face.

Kagome soon felt her legs give out from all the running and sat down by a nearby tree.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha said with Kikyo on his back.

"Inuyasha, what is Kikyo doing here?" Sango asked as she eyes the dead priestess.

"Oh, she's joining our group! And where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Shippo yelled as he jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto the ground by Inuyasha's feet.

"You were supposed to get her from the well and she hasn't come back by herself, you did remember that as you were mating with your CLAY WHORE, right." Sango said as she looked at Kikyo with disgust.

'Oh shit, she must have seen me and Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought. 'She probably went home. She will be back. I know it, and when she does, I'll kill her and get Kikyo soul back and the jewel shards and give them to Kikyo.'

"Don't call Kikyo a Whore again or I will kill you." Inuyasha said as he made out with Kikyo.

"EEEEWW." The three all said as they looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo with disgust.

Kagome sat under the tree crying her eyes out while thinking to herself.

'Why INUYASHA, I loved you' 'NO! I'm not going to cry over him anymore! He broke my heart to many times!' Kagome thought to herself.

"I'll just go look for the jewel shards on my own." She said to herself out loud.

All of the sudden Kagome hears a scream. On instinct she runs towards it only to find an unconscious Jaken and a screaming Rin being attacked by a demon with a jewel shard in its head.

'Where's Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she runs towards them.

(Read and Review)(Tell me what you think, please)(First ten reviews on each chapter will be shown at the beginning of each next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Future

A Different Future

By

Mistress-of-Death-and-Darkness

Chapter Two

Transformation

"Rin! Watch out!" Kagome screamed as she jumped in front of Rin and took the hit the dragon demon was about to give to Rin.

"R-Rin g-get out of here now." Kagome choked out as she spit up blood. 'Damn, I left my bow and arrows with my backpack besides the well.'

"But Kagome your hurt." Rin said with watery eyes.

Kagome looked down at where she was hit and noticed that she had three huge claw marks on her stomach.

She was losing blood…...and fast.

"Rin GO!" Kagome screamed.

"A-alright." Rin said as she started to run. But the demon started towards Rin.

"No you don't." Kagome yelled as she charged towards the dragon demon and tackled it.

"Wench." The demon roared as it slashed Kagome in the stomach again. Which was enough for it to be the final blow.

Rin saw the whole thing because she hides behind a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you?" Rin cried silently to herself.

Just then the dragon demon appeared behind Rin.

"Leave Rin alone you big meanie." Rin said as she ran towards Kagome's lifeless body. Just then she heard a scream and looked behind her to see that Sesshomaru had killed the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried happily as she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome saved Rin, you have to bring her back to life, oh please Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin begged.

"Hn." Was all he said as he walked towards Kagome, but what happen next made his eyes widen just a little bit. Keyword little.

Kagome's body lifted up into the sky as her wounds healed by themselves. A bright purple light surrounded her as her body fills out more and becomes more curvery and feminine and her skin becomes ivory white. Her midnight black hair grows past her knees with amethyst purple and silver streaks and lavender purple bangs. Her clothes turned into a silk dark purple fighting kimono that reached to the middle of her thighs with two silver stars on it, one on her left shoulder and the other by her right leg, with black armor fitted to her curvery body. Her ears become pointed and her nails become claws that look like they were painted lavender purple with silver suns and crescent moons on them. She grows small fangs and two lavender and black streaks appear on each of her cheeks. Black bat wings appear on her back. Last, a silver crescent moon outlined in dark purple appears on her forehead signifying her as Royalty. The bright purple light that appeared around her disappeared and she began to fall from the sky.

Sesshomaru's eyes got a little bit bigger as he whispered, "The missing princess of the Northern Lands."

He raced over to where she was falling and caught her.

"Lord Sesshomaru look how pretty Kagome is!" Rin cried happily.


End file.
